redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mars
Named after the Roman god of war, Mars is the fourth planet in the solar system and the closest planet to Earth. It was first colonized around 2050 CE by private industry as the homeworld's resources became increasingly scarce and mining the red planet was seen as the only chance at maintaining the Earth standard of living and culture. It has two small natural moons: Phobos and Deimos. History Since colonization, Mars has had a twisted and often bloody history characterized by oppression, wars, tyrants, conflicting interests and lies. But in every conflict there have been heroes, and the enterprising spirit and the strength of the first colonists still lives on in many of its children. 'Exploritory Missions' Prior to actual colonization by the Ultor Corporation, there were a number of Mars missions - some of which ended in tragedy. 'Early Settlement & the First Martian Uprising' As with all new frontiers to be colonized, there were those seeking adventure and opportunity presented by work in a new world. Unfortunately in 2050 CE, the dream like so many before it was hollow. By 2070 CE, discontent was growing with the ruthless Ultor Corporation which was treating its workforce like slaves seeking highest profit and minimum expenditure. News of the working conditions didn't get back to Earth, of course, as the corporation had had a complete monopoly since it launched the venture and technicians censored Earth-bound messages. Another powerful motivator was the disease which was ripping through the ranks of the miners. It was a creation of Ultor head scientist Axel Capek and, alongside his forrays with his mutants and nanotechnology, a direct result of an excursion back in 2067 CE alongside his Martian Advanced Science Team. In 2075 CE, the Red Faction formed amongst the down-troden miners - a rebellion - and the First Martian Revolution began. Lead by their enigmatic founder who went by the name 'Eos', they successfully destabilized the Ultor regime and eventually opened up the way for the Earth Defence Force to intervene. What exactly the EDFs motives were back then is much debated - but it is possible they saw it as an opportunity to gain control of Mars, wished to restore the supply of ore and saw it as a means of ensuring Earths ongoing supply of ore permanently or genuinely sought to protect its far-flung colony - either way, they were heralded as heroes by the miners and colonists. 'The EDF Puppet-State' After the miner revolt in 2075 had severely disrupted supply to the home planet and the central governing body of Earth poured a lot of money and resources into the Martian colony in hopes of increasing output. They installed terraformers that made the air breathable and the surface liveable. They colonized the surface in the Tharsis region, settling the sectors of Parker, Dust, Oasis and Eos. Meanwhile the Marauders, bitter ex-Ultor scientists masquerading as brutal savages, emerged from the underground and settled out among the furtherest fringes of the Badlands. The number of humans inhabiting the planet multiplied greatly but still could not keep up with Earth's industry. Poorly maintained infrastructure, due to lack of materials, started failing including planes and nuclear reactors. Cities such as London faced major environmental problems in flooding. There was also wide spread rioting. Although the Mars colonists technically had their own government, the Martian Council based at Hendrix Hall, between the two Martian revolutions - this was merely a puppet-government for the EDF by the Second Martian Revolution and real power lay in their hands. It was possible that it was the external threat of the Marauders contributed to this also. The EDF became more and more oppressive, in an attempt to increase production, and eventually the Red Faction was resurrected to fight the once-saviors who were fast turning into what Ultor had once been. 'EDF-Marauder War' The conflict between the Earth Defense Force and the Marauders, the EDF-Marauder War, began long before the Second Martian Revolution, although they would eventually overlap and then converge. They may be considered the same war, but this is a matter of perspective. The turning point of the war was, perhaps, the Battle of Mariner Valley in 2117. The Marauders pushed the EDF from their valley and continued the offensive, such that by the more recognised start of the Second Martian Revolution 7 years later they were a major threat to Martian society and were even launching some raids into Dust and even Oasis. The other net result of the conflict was that the EDF, when the second Red Faction uprising began were slow to respond being heavily engaged and deployed with the Marauder threat. They were also caught between two fronts, with bloody-thirsty Marauders pushing in on one side, and a brewing insurgency on the other side of Dust. As such they were ruthless, giving no quarter and disregarding basic human rights, and in turn strengthening it. 'Second Martian Revolution' The revolution began in Parker, amongst the hotbed of revolutionaries. The Battle of Parker was long and bloody, as the Red Faction gained strength. Under the leadership of Hugo Davies, a veteran of the Venezuelan Oil Wars, the Red Faction pushed the EDF out of Parker, and then Dust, followed by Oasis and the Badlands, gaining strength. They then pushed through the Free Fire Zone and into the crown jewel of the EDF State, the sector of Eos. On the brink of victory in the sector though as they were priming for their final push, a shocking assault on the Red Faction's principle safehouse in the Badlands. Key members of the Red Faction including their commander died and the organisation was crippled. The survivors lead by Alec Mason and Samanya set aside their differences with the Marauders and formed an alliance against the EDF. They raided the EDF Central Command and secured the Accelerator on Mount Vogel, killing General Bertram Roth and launching a nanite-infused missile at the Hydra. 'Red Faction & Marauder States' After the fall of the EDF from power, two states existed belonging to the Marauders and the Red Faction. Both of whom were allies until the death of Samanya Mason and as far as the miner state was concerned, the act was committed by the Marauders. The Red Faction state centred on the Eos Sector. 'White Faction Crisis' It was 2050 CE, a quarter-century after the conclusion of the Second Martian Revolution, that the EDF remnant force known as the White Faction launched their bid for power against the Marauders and Red Faction. Hiding in the Madler Crater, they had successfully masked their existance from the rest of Mars for a long time and laboured away 'Cultist War & the Destruction of the Terraformer' Trying and failing to destroy the Terraformer at the end of the Battle of Bakhuysen Trench in the White Faction War, Adam Hale would try once more many years later. He would seize the Terraformer, aided by the Cultists, a radical extremist offshoot of the Marauders, and blow it up in the faces of the Red Faction who mobilized to stop him. The result was disastrous. While the air above ground remained breathable, unpredicatable weather and conditions ravaged the surface forcing the Martian populous, Marauder and Red Faction states alike, to move back beneath the ground. 'Plague Armageddon' The Plague Armageddon was a conflict, or perhaps disaster, that very nearly bought human civilisation on Mars to an abrupt close. It was let loose by Darius Mason, tricked and used as a pawn by Adam Hale who sought to settle his debts with the Mason family by killing and discrediting their last. The Colonist State was hit hardest of all, but everyone on Mars suffered the horrors of the Plague. Economy & Industry Like any society, the Mars has its key industries. Mining Mining has always been an integral part of life on Mars, the planet being colonized in 2050 by the Ultor Corporation to take advantage of its untapped mining potential, most notably ore and a material known as Neochite. The corporation then pushed its workforce to the limit, driving them like slaves until they revolted. The excavation of ore continued under the EDF state, and when that was overthrown so to did it continue under the miners, though it is unknown whether ore shipments continued to return to Earth. After the Terraformer was knocked out by the Cultists, the states of Mars relocated back beneath the surface. The Martian Mining Coalition, Another key resource found abundantly on Mars is Deuterium. It is the central key focus of Mars. Water Reclaimation Rarely appearing in natural form on Mars, water must be reclaimed from ice in order for Martian society to go on. Geography Tharsis is the main colonized region of Mars is called Tharsis, and within it are 6-7 sectors. Eos Perhaps the most important sector on Mars, it served as the capital of Mars and the seat of the Martian Council for the entire duration of the EDF regime on the red planet. It was also the most wealthy and most technologically advanced sector. It was named after the legendary founder of the Red Faction, and instigator of the First Martian Revolution, Eos. After the fall of Earth Defense Force, the sector also became the cente of power of the Red Faction state. Parker Named after the hero of the First Martian Revolution, Parker, it was heavily focused on mining and the architecture around the Town showed a industrialized but well settled people. Free Fire Zone The Free Fire Zone was an extensive, barren shooting range for the Earth Defense Force's artillery and acted as a barrier and defensive line for Eos. This was not arguably a sector in its own right, part of the adjoined Parker sector. Dust Dust was the centre of the Mars mining economy. The Badlands The Badlands are the eastern most sector in Tharsis region. This was one of the first sectors attempted terraformed but the process was messed up and turned into a wasteland. It is largely uninhabited by colonists, the Marauders made the sector home. It is also believed that Mariner Valley is hidden somewhere within its concealing wastes. Oasis Oasis was the smallest sector of Tharsis and the greenest, home to the bulk of terraforming efforts on the red planet. Mount Vogel Mount Vogel was the northern-most sector of Mars. There are many abandoned vehicles and buildings there though, suggesting people used to live there. Category:Locations Category:Mars